


Make Me Beg

by EvilTwin13



Series: Make Me [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwin13/pseuds/EvilTwin13
Summary: Mick and Caitlin leave the door open, in more ways than one.





	Make Me Beg

Leonard Snart was not a jealous man. He didn’t have to be, he was a thief, he took whatever he wanted. There was no reason to allow envy into his mind. At least there hadn’t been until he decided to play hero.

When he found Dr. Snow in that alley he expected her to run back home to the Flash and Ramon without so much as a thank you. Instead, the thanks he got was finding her in bed with Mick.

While it was true his relationship with Mick wasn’t monogamous, they’d both had several partners over the years, they always came back to each other. Nothing outside the two of them was ever permanent or even ongoing.

Then Snow turned to Frost and decided she didn’t want to leave. She liked the idea of being selfish for once. Len could hardly begrudge her that, he’d been selfish most of his life. It would have been fine if she hadn’t become glued to Micks hip. If she hadn’t smiled at him the way that she did. If he hadn’t taken one look at that smile and became a man obsessed. He hadn’t seen Mick so focused on anything like that except fire. It was enough to set his teeth on edge, but he understood really.

It wasn’t often someone became so enamored with the arsonist. He was a big, gruff, dirty guy who was worse at first impressions than anyone else Len had ever met. Len was the only one who ever stuck it out with him. Len understood what it was like to be cast aside your entire life, to have no one even spare you a second glance. There was Lisa of course, but that was a different set of circumstances all together.

Mick and Frost started spending all their time, outside of heists, together. It got to the point that Len barely saw either of them, they spend so much time locked in Micks bedroom. Outside of that first time he found them together when they invited him in, he found himself very much left out in the cold. He hated it and so jealousy crept in and took root in his brain. He hated himself even more for it and the worst part was he wasn’t even sure who he was jealous of, Mick or Frost.

As time went on Frost got better at controlling the ice princess within and started going by Caitlin again, at least when she wasn’t iced over. Leave it to Mick to figure out how to defrost her. After all, hadn’t he done exactly the same thing for Len? Without the ice powers of course, but still he broke down Len’s walls and thawed his frozen heart.

Len found himself standing in the doorway of Micks room once again. He didn’t want to see this, but he couldn’t look away. Watching them from the outside, wishing, just for once, to be wanted that way. Mick looked up, making eye contact with Len as his mouth moved against Caitlin's throat. He whispered something to her that Len couldn’t make out. He thought briefly about walking away, but what difference did it make now? Mick already caught him looking. It was their own damn fault for leaving the door open. Caitlin turned around and blushed with a smirk. How was it possible to look so innocent and filthy at the same time?

“Finally decide to actually take us up on our offer or are you determined to keep walking around here pouting?” Mick asked gruffly.

“I...” Len started. “Wait, what?”

“He wants to know if you’re going to finally come join us,” Caitlin said with a grin. “Or if you’re going to keep ignoring us.”

“Ignoring you?” Len asked, unable to fully believe what he was hearing. What the fuck was going on here. “You only asked me to come in that one time. I figured it was just because of how I found you. You seem to have had no problem cozying up with each other since then.”

Len folded his arms over his chest. Really what were they thinking? He wasn’t about to just barge into whatever relationship/sex thing they had going on.

“The door is always open, Lenny,” Mick countered. “If you could get yourself out of your own head for once you might have noticed. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“You want me?” Len asked sheepishly. “Both of you?”

“I’m not gonna answer that,” Mick replied. “It’s been 30 years; I’m not going to lay out our past for you to soothe your ego. You know exactly where we stand.” It would have sounded pissy to anyone else, but Lenny grinned at Mick’s brand of teasing.

“And you?” Len turned his attention to Caitlin. “Are you just going along with it for his sake?”

“Go show him,” Mick whispered to Caitlin, just loud enough for Lent to hear too. Caitlin grinned and Len had never seen such a deviously, sexy look. Fuck it was a good look on her. She crawled slowly to the end of the bed then sauntered over to him. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion, but still he wasn’t prepared when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sinfully, filthy kiss. She pulled him back towards the bed as she continued to kiss him, kicking the door closed behind them.

When they finally hit the edge of the bed, Mick wrapped his arms around both and gently pulled them into the bed with him and Caitlin’s lips never left Len’s. When she finally did pull back Len found himself a bit breathless. He looked between the two, both were already naked and he felt overdressed, but self-conscious at the same time. Mick knew what to expect when he took his shirt off, but Caitlin...

“Get out of your head, Lenny,” Mick warned. He put both his hands on Len’s shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. “I know what you’re thinking and she doesn’t care about the scars.”

“Mine are,” Len said, looking toward Caitlin. “Not the same as his. Not the same kind of circumstance...”

“That doesn’t matter,” Caitlin said, placing one of her hands next to Mick’s on Len’s shoulder.

“Our stories are all different, but that’s what makes us who we are. We want you to be part of this because of who you are.”

Len cursed himself in that moment for not just being able to let go. Mick was here and it was comfortable and he admitted he felt wanted, but... He couldn’t quite put his finger on what made him feel like he still shouldn’t be here. That they shouldn’t want him. Caitlin especially, but Caitlin, as he’d learned since she’d been staying with them, was full of surprises.

“Here,” Caitlin said gently as she pulled Len away from Mick and closer to her. “Let me help?”

It was a simple question, but the fact that it was a question and not a statement or assertion tugged at Len’s heartstrings a bit. He hadn’t even been sure he had a heart anymore, but here was this woman, playing him like a fiddle and not using it to her advantage, but genuinely trying to comfort him and welcome him into whatever she had going with Mick. When had his life gone so sideways? He was done questioning it and decided to just take it. It had been so long and he was so lonely, didn’t he deserve this? Even if he didn’t, it was an offer he couldn’t refuse.

Caitlin kissed him gently this time, her lips soft and smooth against his own. She smelled like vanilla and cherries, mixed with an undertone of winter, familiar and comforting in its own way.  He let the smell envelope him and relax him. His hands came up to wrap around her bare back.  Her skin was every bit as soft as he imagined it would be. Her hands moved to his face, brushing over the slight stubble he had. She held him there and they just kissed, Len’s heart was beating so fast he was sure it would either beat out of his chest or stop entirely from exhaustion. Either way this wasn’t a bad way to go.

Caitlin’s palms cradled his cheeks while her thumbs brushed against his cheekbones and the moment was so intimate, more intimate than any previous encounter he’d ever had, more than he ever dared to want. He was so focused on her, so distracted that he hasn’t even known Mick moved until his felt Micks warm hands on his hips and his strong chest against his back and oh my god it was so much better than anything he could have imagined and nothing had even happened yet.

Mick’s fingertips dug slightly into his hips, the skin hot and familiar against his own. It was a contrast to the cool skin of Caitlin’s hands on his face. He reached up and drew her arms around his shoulders, pulling her into his lap as he leaned back against Mick’s chest. The kiss deepened and Caitlin brushed her tongue against his lower lip, seeking entrance. He opened up for her as Mick’s hands worked their way up under his shirt, palming the planes of his abs and teasing up his sides before tracing their way back down again. The contrasting hot and cold sensations of both of them touching him was intoxicating.

“Ok, I’m ready,” he whispered. His voice came out breathier and needier than he would have liked, but he pushed the thought from his mind as he let Mick pull his shirt up over his torso and off. He cast his gaze down as he felt Caitlin pull back, eyes on him. He knew she was taking in every mark, every scar, every imperfection. He bit his lip, trying to convince himself that it would be ok.

“You’re gorgeous,” Caitlin whispered. She pulled him and Mick in close to her again and he finally looked up to see her face. Her eyes flashed the bright blue he’d become so used to as she gazed down at him. “My beautifully, imperfect men,” she paused. “That is, if you want to be.” Len found himself nodding before really thinking about the words. How was he so far gone already?

Mick chuckled deep in his throat at Len’s reaction. “She had that same effect on me once she came out of her shell, Lenny. Now you need to come out of yours. For both of us.” Mick wrapped Lenny in his arms, pulling him up the bed as Caitlin divested him of his pants and boxers.

Once naked, Lenny stared back at his partner. Mick had always been gorgeous to him, since that first day in juvie so fucking long ago. And now, he shifted his eyes to look at Caitlin, he had a fucking equally gorgeous woman and she wanted both of them somehow. How the fuck had they gotten so lucky? Her curves were slight, but mesmerizing. Len studied every inch of bare, flawless skin, she was the perfect contrast to Mick.

As Len was consumed in taking in every inch of his partners, Mick lowered his lips to Lens neck and began to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin just behind his ear. Caitlin crawled up to Len’s other side and peppered his chest with soft kisses.

“We just want you to feel good, Lenny,” Mick whispered. “Want my two ice princesses together with me.” Lenny pouted and rolled his eyes at being called an ice princess while Caitlin just chuckled.

“I am not an ice princess,” Len complained. Mick just laughed.

“Well you’re certainly frosty enough and let’s face it, your flair for the dramatic is more akin to a princess than anything else. Besides, Lenny, I’m always there to bail you out. You’ve been my damsel in distress since day one in juvie.”

“Besides,” Caitlin argued. “Who better to cool Mick off than his ice princesses?” Len rolled his eyes again, but they both had points. Damn it.

“Fine,” he resigned with a sigh. “I guess I am your ice princess after all, Mick.” He looked to Caitlin. “At least I’m not the only one.”

“Shall we cool him off?” Caitlin asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

“I think he’d rather we heat things up,” Lenny replied with a smirk. “Isn’t that right, Mick?”

“I don’t care which you do,” Mick growled. “Just do something.” He rubbed his cock against

Lenny suggestively, letting him know he was getting impatient. Lenny grinned at the feeling and an idea sparked in his head.  Lenny rolled over, gripping Caitlin’s hips to roll her under him and a bit away from Mick. He grinned up at her with a wink, hoping she’d go along with getting their hot-headed lover a little closer to his boiling point.  Len pressed his lips to hers, hard and demanding, kissing and licking his way inside. Caitlin whimpered against his lips, clearly loving the sudden dominance, and opened herself to him. Len wasted no time plunging his tongue into her mouth, licking and tasting her. He opened his eyes to see Mick, watching them both intensely.  Len moved his mouth down her jawline to her neck and clavicle. It was his favorite spot considering how sensitive his own was. He sucked and but a mark as one hand snaked its way down her body, cupping both her breasts and pinching her nipples. Caitlin moaned at his touch, tilting her head so that she could look at Mick.

“Mick, she moaned. “You were right, his fingers are good for so much more than picking locks.”  Len growled against her neck and continued his hands track downward until he found her slick lips. Mick moved closer and wrapped his arms around her upper body, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples.

“Gonna show you just what they’re good for.” He teased her slit a little, but didn’t press his fingers inside. Caitlin moaned and tilted her hips to try to get more of the delicious friction from his fingers, but he moved away. “I’m gonna make you beg,” Len whispered to Caitlin as his fingers brushed lightly against her clit.

Caitlin’s eyes sparkled as a cold fog wrapped around her and Mick’s naked bodies. “Then make me beg”

“No,” Mick growled, his fingers pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples. Caitlin and Len stared at him dumbfounded, but Mick grinned back at them maniacally. “We are going to make you beg”

Len smiled up at his partner as he circled Caitlin’s clit gently, over and over again, giving her just enough pressure to torture her, but no more.  She threw her head back against Mick’s chest and bucked her hips into Len’s hand.  Len looked up at Mick and nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted Mick gripped Caitlin’s hips, stilling her movements and holding her in place.

“Bad girl,” Len whispered.  “Need to teach you some patience.”  Lenny leaned down and kissed both of Caitlin’s inner thighs, climbing higher with each kiss, but never quite reaching her center.  His fingertips continued their barely there brush against her swollen clit and he blew a cool breath over her wet slit, sending shiver up her spine.  “Seems even Frost is capable of shivering,” he said with a smirk.

Len pulled away from her, leaving her writhing against Mick, and crawled up her body to kiss Mick over her shoulder.  It was a hot and dirty kiss, full of promises and memories of times past.  They moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues fought for dominance and Caitlin tried to writhe between them, but not getting the contact she wanted due to Mick’s hands still holding her hips in place. 

Mick and Len pulled away from each other and each kissed and nipped at one side of Caitlin’s neck.  They each pressed their hard cocks against Caitlin’s body, Len’s against her dripping wet pussy and Mick’s against her ass.  They thrusted up against her, almost as if they were fucking each other through her, still kissing, sucking and biting at her neck and leaving her  a wanton mess between them.  Fuck Lenny forgot how well they worked together like this and having her between them only spurred him on further.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was this hard.

“Hold her for me, Mick,” he whispered with one last kiss to Mick’s lips before he plunged down between her legs again.  

“You got it, boss,” Mick grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what Len had in store for her.  This time he didn’t waste time.  He drove his tongue deep inside her, sucking on her clit as he pressed his tongue in as far as he could.  She tasted amazing, better than any other woman he’d eaten out, almost as good as Mick tasted.  He kissed and sucked at her sweet core like a horny teen making out for the first time.  It was messy and dirty and hot as hell.  

Len grinned like the devil as he pushed his head down lower, licking a stripe up Mick’s cock and over Caitlin’s puckered hole.  He slipped his tongue in, fucking her ass with his tongue a moment before coming back up to her pussy.  Mick moaned deep in his throat, sounding almost like a growl while Caitlin was moaning incoherently, fighting to move against Micks hands, but Mick held her steady.  

Mick looked at Lenny over her shoulder, watching him devour her.  Len loved the way Mick looked so focused, so ready to ravage both of them.  Lenny watched his Mickey’s eyes as they almost glowed from the feral beast that lurked inside him just waiting to burst free.  Mick nodded and Lenny grinned against Caitlin.  He knew just what Mick had in mind for their girl. 

Mick released Caitlin’s hips, but Len’s mouth easily distracted her from seeing what Mick was doing.  Her eyes were scrunched shut, pleasure written across her delicate features.  Mick grabbed the lube and quickly coated two of his fingers.  He circled one finger around her puckered opening, teasing her before easing it in slowly.

Len pressed two fingers deep inside her as Mick pressed in his one, massaging her g-spot as he licked, sucked and nibbled her clit.  Caitlin pressed her hips up against Len’s fingers, and then back on Mick’s, building a rhythm attaching all three of them.  As soon as she relaxed a bit Mick pressed his second finger inside her, trusting deep, but slow and gently scissoring his fingers to stretch her open for them.  It didn’t take long for her to explode in his mouth and he greedily drank down all her juices as she screaming their names.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK.  Lenny, Mickey, FUCKKKKK!!!”  She threw her head back against Mick again as she came.  “Fuck me, both of you.  Need you to fuck me right now.  Please, can’t take anymore.” 

“Knew she’d beg for us,” Len whispered as he pulled his fingers out.  He brought them up to Mick’s lips so he could taste her pleasure on them. 

“She sounds beautiful when she begs, doesn’t she?” Mick asked.

“Absolutely,” Len agreed.  “How should we do this, Mickey?  Who gets to go first.”

“No,” Caitlin growled,” her eyes glowing dangerously.  She smiled at them like Lucifer must have moments before he fell from heaven.  “I don’t want to wait.  Want you both to fuck me, at the same time,” she quirked an eyebrow at them both.  “You up for it, boys?”  Well, who could argue with that?  And fuck yes Len was up for that.

“Fuck yes, I’m up for that,” Len growled.  “How about you, Mickey?”

“Does that really need to be a question?” Mick shot back, thrusting his hips up against Caitlin to assure her that yes he was  _ up _ for it.

“Then the only question remaining is what hole do you want, Mickey?” Len asked.  “She was yours first after all.  I think you should get to decide.”

“I’m gonna take her sweet ass, Lenny,” Mick growled, hungrily.  “You need to feel her pussy wrapped around your cock.  Need to feel how tight and hot and wet she is for you.  For us.”  He nipped at her ear lobe and she moaned.

“Less talking, more fucking,” she growled.  They didn’t need to be told twice.  Mick slicked his cock up with lube and waited for Lenny.  Len took his time to line his hard cock up with her slick pussy and thrust in slow, but deep.  He shook a bit as he bottomed out.

“Fuck, Mickey, you were right,” he moaned.  “She feels fucking amazing.  Wanna feel you push deep inside her too.”  He held himself still as Mick gently pressed his cock against her tight passage.  He slowly thrust against her until finally his head was enveloped by her tight body.  

“Fuck, she’s so much tighter and hotter than I imagined,” Mick winked over her shoulder.  “She’s even tighter than you were our first time, Lenny.”  Len grinned then let out a shattered moan as he felt Micks cock slide inside her against his own cock, only a thin barrier between them.  

They started slow and gently to let her get accustomed to being so full.  They quickly found a rhythm and it wasn’t long before she was rocking along with their thrusts.  She pressed tight against Len to take him deep as Mick’s cock slipped almost all the way out, then impaled herself back on Mick’s cock as Len slid out.  It was the most amazing thing Len had ever felt in his life.

“Come on, Lenny, fuck her,” Mick encouraged as he wrapped his arms all the way around them to grab Len’s ass hard and press him deeper inside Caitlin.  Caitlin moaned and bucked up against him as Mick fucked her ass harder, using his grip on Lenny’s ass for leverage.

“Pull her hair back, Micky,” Lenny told him.  Mick grinned ferally and pulled tightly on Caitlin’s hair, baring her neck for Lenny.  He dove in, immediately sucking and kissing and nibbling at the sensitive skin there, marking her as his.  

Mick growled as he stared at the mark Len left.  He pressed his lips against it, kissing it gently and lovingly before sucking and nibbling over it.  Caitlin growled herself and Len watched with rapt attention as Mick made his mark bigger and darker, making it their mark.

“Fuck,” Len moaned.  “Mickey, Caitlin.  So fucking good.  Can’t believe I waited so long.”  Len shifted the angle of his hips and fucked her faster and deeper, making sure his cock head rubbed against her g-spot with every thrust.

“Don’t stop,” Caitlin whimpered.  Her whole body started to shake as she hovered on the brink.  Her body broke out in goosebumps as she lost control.  The air around them cooled as her body convulsed around her lovers.  Her head rested on Mick’s shoulder and her nails dug into Len’s back.  It seemed like she grew tighter with each wave of her orgasm.  

Mick pressed Len hard against her and kissed him, fast and dirty over her shoulder.   “Gonna cum,” he whispered.  “Fuck, Caity, gonna cum so hard.  Gonna cum deep in your ass.”  He pulled away from Lenny and kissed her neck, before biting her hard with a growl.  Lenny could feel Mick throbbing even through Caitlin’s body and that was all it took for Lenny to follow them both over the edge.  His vision blacked out as he came harder than he could ever remember.  It felt like his brain was being sucked out through his cock.  It was heady and amazing.  

Lenny’s arms finally gave out from exertion and he collapsed on top of Caitlin.  Mick chuckled from underneath them.  He pulled Lenny to one side and Caitlin to the other, being gentle so as not to hurt Caitlin as either of them pulled out of her.  Both their heads settled on either side of his chest and he wrapped his arms around them, cuddling them into his sides.

“Guess fire isn’t your thing after all, Mickey,” Lenny chuckled.

“What do you mean?” Mick asked.

“I think what he means,” Caitlin said, eyes full of mischief.  “Is that you have a proclivity for ice.”

“That’s exactly what I mean,” Lenny grinned, for the first time in a very long time feeling like he was exactly where he belonged.  Caitlin got him just as well as Mick did.  He should have trusted that if she could want Mick, she could want him too, but for all his intelligence, his brain just wasn’t capable of thinking he was worth it.

A pillow to his head brought him out of his thoughts.  He immediately looked to Mick, but he shrugged his shoulders and glanced at a very guilty looking Caitlin.

“You’re thinking too loud again,” she explained.  “Just enjoy the afterglow.”  She settled back against Mick and reached her arm over him to hold Lenny as well.  He moved his arm so his hand could cup her elbow as it rested against Mick’s body.

Mick chuckled loudly, “Don’t think she’s just Frosty though, Lenny.  Our girl’s got fire too.”  Lenny grinned as he finally relaxed.  She certainly was the perfect mix for them, fire and ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the long wait. Hope it was worth it and thanks for sticking with me!! Let me know how you like it and leave me some love, please!!! <3


End file.
